The Talent Show
by narratekate
Summary: Zim wants to get Dib's attention and decides that the school Talent Show is the way to do it! ZADR!
1. Chapter 1

**Zim wants to get Dib's attention and decides that the way to do it is with the school Talent Show. ZADR. **

**I do not own Invader Zim.**

Zim's POV

I sat in my hard chair examining my hand. Two fingers and a thumb, more like talons to be precise. I had no nails to speak of and the ends of my 'fingers' were pointed and sharp. My hand was a pale green under the shiny black glove I had worn my entire life. My hands were untouched by the imperfections life would give. It was a perfect example of an Irken hand, yet to me it seemed strange. After living here on Earth for five years, two fingers and green skin seemed strange. Having antennae and red eyes was weird too. I no longer found myself attractive.

I shoved my hand under my desk and looked across the room at Dib-thing. I narrowed my eyes out of habit and considered what I thought of him. Over the years he had grown, in more ways than one. He didn't hate me at much as he used to, of course the key words are 'as much'. Our violent cat and mouse game had died down and now we mostly resorted to name calling and pitiful attempts at capture. Physically, I had to admit that Dib had become quite good looking. He had gotten taller and grown into his large head. Despite this I still called it big. His muscles had become hard and lean and his skin was the flawless perfection most human females dreamed of. His jaw was distinctly square and his large honey eyes made me melt…

Ugh! I shook myself. These thoughts had been penetrating my mind for the past few months and I kept shoving them away. I was disgusted with Dib, I told myself. Yet when I looked back at him and my eyes traced the familiar curve of his body I let myself give in. I did this frequently and soon my thoughts became dirty. Another thing, I was much less naïve than I had been when I arrived here.

Just as I smirked a little at a particularly perverse thought Dib looked over at me. He instantly glared when he saw my expression. He probably assumed I was thinking of some plot to annihilate this pitiful planet, but the truth was that I simply was not interested in world conquest anymore. Who would want to be in charge of such a disgusting race anyways? Well disgusting except for Dib. He seemed to be the finest example of humanity. He had looks, intelligence, character.

I rested my hand on my fist as he glared. I relaxed my face into a bored expression and stared back into his deep eyes. He grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes even more. At this I let the smallest smile. Another thing, Dib was determined and stubborn. The first quality I admired, the second, which was extremely similar, bothered me though. I knew I was stubborn too though. In fact, as I pondered the thought that had crossed my mind before, Dib and I had much in common. We both were shunned by our race, both highly intelligent, and each had a passion for the other. No matter how different those passions may be.

I sighed and looked away, giving Dib the satisfaction of thinking he had won. But in reality I was just sick of looking at his face when it was contorted with hate. I didn't want him to hate me. I really didn't.

* * *

I stared into my food as if it held the secrets of the universe.

All morning Dib had glared tauntingly at me. At one point I wondered if he face would freeze that way. Just before lunch he had thrown a paper ball at me that on the inside had a note. It had read,

**Zim, you'll never take over Earth! I'll always stop you! SO NYAH!**

**-LOTS AND LOTS OF HATE, Dib.**

I just frowned and put it in my PAK. I'd put it with the others later, I had a whole drawer in my lab dedicated to notes Dib had thrown at me. Thinking about this made sad because that drawer was almost full.

I chanced a glance at Dib and saw that he wasn't glaring at me anymore. He must have gotten bored. As I watched him eat I saw that horrible human female Gretchen walk up to him. She began to speak to him and he smiled back and chatted with her. I felt jealousy coil in my abdomen and I wished that I use the lasers in my PAK to vaporize her.

I slammed my hand into my plate of food and splattered it on myself. I left my fist in the tray of mush and breathed heavily through clenched my teeth. Why could Dib talk happily with this pitifully ugly worm and not me? How could she be better than me, THE AMAZING ZIM? At that moment Dib peeked at me and saw my vicious hate filled stare, and he also saw that I wasn't glaring at him, but Gretchen. The look told me all I needed to know. It was because she was human and I was not.

I picked up my tray of crushed food and threw it as hard as I could into the trash, stomping off angrily back to class. When the other students began to file into the room ten minutes later I was slightly calmer. When Dib walked in though I felt all the rage instantly come back. While I seethed I looked over at him and he smirked. That boy had the nerve to smirk at me!

That was just too much nerve for me to handle.

I got up from my seat and walked over to him, ignoring the teacher ordering me to sit back down. He looked shocked but that was nothing to the shock he had when I slapped him across the face so hard I was sure it'd leave a handprint. With that I stalked out of the room and went home. I was sick of his attitude.

**Geez, Zim had anger management issues. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. 8D**


	2. Chapter 2

**8D Another chapter!**

As I prepped myself for school, I considered, for the billionth time, that maybe, just maybe, my actions yesterday had not been very well thought through. For one, I had slight burns on my hand and forearm because the food had soaked through my glove. Another, I had struck Dib in the middle of class which would probably make him hate me more. And last, I had left class too, which would probably earn me a detention.

My brow twitched in irritation as I rubbed my skin smoothing cream onto my cheeks. It was an Irken's duty to look perfect and no matter how much I 'disliked' my empire or thought that I was not good looking, I still had the basic instincts inscribed upon my daily life. Robotic arms came out and placed my wig and contacts on, when I looked in the mirror though I frowned. My hair looked somewhat silly. It was short on the sides, exposing that I had no ears, and thick on top with an extra long dollop in the middle that made me look like I had a black duckling bottom on my head. I turned my head this way and that but my hair just looked bad.

I checked the time from my PAK and saw that I didn't have time to make a new wig before school. I heaved a sigh and walked out of the cleansing room and upstairs.

"Watch the base while I am at school GIR." I commanded as usual, while walking out the door.

"OKIE DOKIE!" He shrilly replied.

I marched down the sidewalk grumpily and glared at everything. After a block or so I saw Dib come into view ahead of me. I sped up eagerly until I saw that he was walking with his scary sibling unit. She was one of the few things I was scared of and I was ultimately terrified of her. I grit my teeth and sped up a little, so that I might be able to hear their conversation. When I was about ten yards behind I could hear their voices clearly, even when my antennae were underneath my wig. Oh the wonders of having perfect Irken hearing.

"I can't believe you just let him get away with slapping you, Dib." Said Gaz with a mean laugh.

"Well he stalked off all pissed off like after words and I really didn't want to get slapped again." He replied, somewhat whiney. "Besides I would have gotten detention."

I grimaced at the reminder of how I would now have to spend extra time at school.

"Heh, yeah. I wonder why the hell he slapped you in the first place. You said you didn't say anything to him right?" The goth girl asked.

"No! I mean I glared at him but like seriously, he's never slapped me like that before. I don't get it." He said brooding. "He acts like a moody girl sometimes."

"So do you."

I shook my head irritated. How dare he compare me to one of these filthy Earth females? I stopped listening to them because we had arrived at the dreaded Hi Skool. This place seemed like my own personal purgatory. Following the rest of the students up the steps and pulling the heavy door open, I ambled down the poorly lit hallway, my boots clicking along with the hundreds of other feet on the tile. I found my locker and opened it to grab the things I would need for the first half of the day.

School truly was a pitiful experience. It was nothing compared to my Invader training on Irk. There I had been privately tutored and pushed to the limit. My classes taught me how to survive in life or death situations, how to fly any space ship, the easiest ways to hack into any computer system. My 'gym' class had consisting of extreme hand to hand combat and physical exercise that kept me in top condition. Here I sat in a desk almost all day to listen to someone drone on about things no one would ever need to know.

I slipped into my desk and prepared myself for the monotony when the bell rang and the morning announcements came on.

"Good morning students! It's another bright and shining day!" Said the painfully cheery voice on the intercom. The girl squeaked on about school lunch for today and sports events.

"And last, but definitely not least our school Talent Show is coming up! Do you have a talent you want to show off? More information in the front office! Goodbye!" The intercom clicked off and the teacher began to speak.

Talent show? I thought. Why, that would be the perfect way to show Dib what I've been thinking! But what talent do I have? I raised my hand high in the air and waved it around.

"Yes, Zim?" The teacher asked, annoyed.

"Can I go to the office?" I asked. I needed more information on this Talent Show.

"What for?" He droned.

"Erm…" I said. I couldn't think of a good excuse.

"Whatever. Just be quick with whatever it is." He said and flicked his fingers.

I jumped out of my seat and left the room quickly, all the while Dib's eyes were staring at me. I ran down the hall, steps echoing on the linoleum. I wretched the office door open and stepped up to the front desk.

"Can I get the information concerning the Talent Show?" I asked the secretary.

She pointed at a stack of yellow papers and I took one.

****TALENT SHOW****

**ARE YOU TALENTED? DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO SEE YOUR TALENT? THEN SIGN UP FOR THE SCHOOL TALENT SHOW TODAY! **

**NAME: _**

**GRADE: _**

**TALENT:_**

**AUDITIONS ARE IN THE GYM ON THURSDAY AND FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL. PLEASE TURN IN AUDITION SLIP BY THURSDAY MORNING.**

I read the paper quickly and grabbed a pen off the desk. I filled in the first two spots easily but was a bit confused by the last. What was I good at? Destroying instantly came to mind, but that wasn't really an act. I tapped my chin with the pen and thought, my brow furrowed. Suddenly an idea came to me and I wrote it down quickly. I smiled at the paper and handed it to the woman. She took in and put in a box that had the words "TALENT SHOW AUDITIONS" written on the side.

"Be in the gym right after school on Thursday next week. You'll be the first one to go." She said in a bored voice.

"Okay." I said and walked out of the office. I couldn't wait to get home and practice.

**Sooo, what do you guys think Zim's talent is? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heh, I will admit I thought about making him dance crazy but I didn't. **

I skipped down the hall back to class. The news of the Talent Show had really cheered me up and not even the fact that I knew I would have detention after school could bring me down. I pulled the classroom door open with a big smile on my face. Everyone in class stared at me like I was insane for smiling so big. Perhaps I was, I wouldn't know.

* * *

Mood affects the speed of time, I swear it. The morning flew by and when lunch came I was considering apologizing to Dib for slapping him yesterday. I mean, it had been a poor decision. I waited in line to get my gross food and the second it was in my hands I walked over to Dib's lunch table. He and his sister sat alone, outcasts even in Hi Skool. I set my tray down on the table loudly.

"Hello DIB." I said emphasizing the fact I had not used an insult with his name.

"Ummm… What the hell do YOU want, SPACE BOY?" He asked rudely, emphasizing that he had used an insult.

"I have come to say that I am very sorry that I hit you on your bi- I mean regular sized head yesterday." I said with a smile. "It was rude of me."

"Okay, what's the evil plan this time?" Dib said crossing his arms.

I frowned. Why did he always assume that? "I don't have one." I said. "I just wanted to say sorry and ask if I could sit with you."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Apology not accepted and no, you can't sit with me."

I looked away from him and picked up my tray silently. I tried to ignore the pain in my chest. It felt like my alien heart had been crushed, ran over with an Earth automobile, trampled by a heard of slaughtering rat people. Walking back to my table I heard Gaz reprimanding him.

"Geez Dib, you are such an asshole. For once he was being nice to you and you crush him, god you dickhead. Even I'm not that mean." She snarled. She may have been terrifying when you messed up her game, but apparently the girl did have a conscience.

I trudged away and dumped my food in the trash without even pretending to eat it. I walked outside to sit at the picnic tables alone until the lunch period was over. When I plopped down on the hard cold wood I felt my eyes tear up. Why did Dib have to be so cruel? I had tried to be kind to him and make amends but he just wouldn't accept it. He was such an overly paranoid fool! I felt the sadness wash away to be replaced with anger as always.

I don't need him! I screamed at myself in my head. I got up and ripped up a piece of paper on the ground. I snarled and looked for something else to take my anger out on. I shoved over and empty trash bin so that it clanged noisily. Breathing heavily I yanked a dandelion out of the ground and just as I was about to shred it I got an idea. Intrigue replaced my fury. I smiled at the little weed and inhaled deeply with my mouth. Yes, maybe this would prove me.

I set the little flower and note on his desk just before class started. Sitting in my desk eagerly, I watched him walk in the door and pick up the little folded paper and dandelion. The teacher started talking and he unfolded the note to read under his desk. His face went from no expression to a sneer. I felt my shoulders fall and I looked away. I didn't want to see him make faces at me for what I had written. After a few minutes I felt something hit me in the head. I looked down to see it was my note and it had Dib's clumsy scrawl on the outside that said 'open'. I unfolded it and read.

_Dib, I really am sorry that I slapped you._ _Can we please try and be friends? I'm sick of fighting all the time. – ZIM! _

_Zim, I don't know. How can I be friends with someone who's trying to take over Earth? And what the hell is up with the flower? –DIB _

I read the message several times, then wrote back. I threw the paper across the room when the teacher had his back turned and it landed squarely in the middle of Dib's desk. Perfect Irken aim, another wonder life. Moments later I had the paper back.

_If you haven't noticed, I am terrible at taking over this planet. Isn't it typical Earth custom to give flowers? –ZIM_

_Well, I guess, if you want to interpret it that way. And yeah you are pretty bad and invading…. I SUPPOSE we can TRY to be friends. But I don't think it will work out very well. –DIB_

I smiled hugely and wrote back.

_:D Thank you._

When he read it, he just put it in his pocket without replying. Yet, I just couldn't find it in me to be disappointed. I was too overjoyed that Dib would try not to hate me. Then the horrible teacher set a piece of paper on my desk reminding me that I had detention after school. I groaned and smacked my head on my desk. Goddamn this stupid planet.

* * *

I ran in the door and down to my lab again, barely giving GIR time to say hi to me. At my ginormous computer I found the Earth search engine 'google' and typed in my criteria. I knew what I wanted to do, but I needed the perfect thing to go with it. I looked for hours and finally I stumbled upon the most amazing one. I printed it out and began to practice. Oh yes, once Dib saw me there would be no way he wouldn't understand. Now all I needed was my costume…

**Tehe, so what do you guys want his costume to be? I have something in mind, but I'd like to know what you think.**

**SUDDEN INSPIRTAION : Thanks Invader Ang for the idea. When I saw it I just had to draw what he would look like in a bee costume.**

**http:/s924 (DOT)photobucket (DOT) com/albums/ad83/Katieboo167/?action=view¤t;=photo (DOT) jpg**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would just like to say, that NO Zim is not wearing a bee costume. Sorry to disappoint. i just thought it would be a cute drawing. Hehe! and why does everyone assume he's singing? I mean what if he's doing stand up comedy or a skit or if he just plans on making a speech? **

I clicked through page after page of internet pages looking for the right costume. I wanted something that was sexy, something Dib would notice me in. Oh and it had to PINK. GIR hovered over my shoulder pointing at outfits randomly and squealing.

"OOOOO! THAT ONE! THAT ONE IS PRETTY!" He said pointing at a blue dress.

"No GIR, that one isn't pink. IT HAS TO BE PINK." I said sternly. Every piece that GIR pointed at was the color of his eyes.

"Awwww." He said sadly.

I scrolled down and clicked to go to the next page. Hours later and at least a hundred links clicked I saw one that looked promising. I pulled the page up and GIR cooed excitedly.

" OOOOOOOOOOO! PURTY!"

"YES. THIS IS THE ONE!" I said pointing a finger towards the air.

I pressed the 'add to shopping cart' button and filled in my information. It would be here in eight to ten business days.

* * *

I rushed out of the house yanking on my other boot and straightening my wig. I had woken up late and was worried about being late to school. I ran down the sidewalk and wondered why I hadn't just asked GIR to jet me to school. I saw Dib ahead of me again and I sped up even more. I guess I wasn't as late as I thought. I came to a stop next to him and tried to even my breathing.

"Hey," Pant. "Dib," Pant. "What's," Pant. "Up?" Sigh.

"What do you want?" He grouched, not even looking at me.

"We are friends, correct? Friends talk to each other." I said, raising a brow.

"Oh yeah. I'm just walking to school. You?" He said irritation clear in his voice.

"Same… You wish me to leave, do you not?" I asked sullenly.

He scratched his cheek and looked away embarrassed. "No, it's fine. What do you want to talk about?" Dib said in a more sincere voice.

I smiled a little. "Did you have a nice afternoon, yesterday?"

"I guess. It was kind of dull." His eyes flicked over to me. "What did you do yesterday afternoon?"

"I practiced my act for the Talent Show." I grinned widely, flashing my zippered teeth.

"You're auditioning for the Talent Show?" Shocked. Dib's emotions were always transparent in his voice and actions.

"Yes I am. I am fairly confident I will be in it too." Seriously? I mean I was probably one of the only people who had any desire to be put up on a stage at this school.

"Oh really?" Sarcasm now. "And what is your talent?"

I tapped his nose. "Now that Dibbers, is something for me to know and you to find out." And with that I left him to walk into the school we had just arrived at. I looked over my shoulder and he was still just standing there confused. Teasing Dib was so fun.

As it turned out, I was late to school. Dib was too, so both of us got detention. I hoped this wasn't going to be a common thing because I really hated staying at school longer than necessary.

I heaved a sigh of annoyance and threw myself in my chair. I took out a pad of paper and a pencil and began to doodle as the teacher started talking about the notes on the board. I initially started with a picture of a new laser but after a moment I took to drawing a hand holding it. I extended up and sketched out the details of a human arm. I frowned a little at the narrow shoulders and broadened them. The strong abdomen and legs came and I drew a thick black trench coat on my character. Absorbed I traced on little glasses and made wild, dark hair on the head.

By the end of the period I had a nice picture of Dib pointing a laser out of the picture. I sat looking at it for a moment when I heard footsteps walking towards me. I looked up and Dib was trying to look over my shoulder. I quickly clutched my drawing to my chest.

"What are you drawing?" He asked casually.

"Nothing!" I snapped defensively.

He smirked. "Oh really? Can I see it?"

"Why would you want to see nothing?" I asked smartly back.

"If it's nothing why can't I see it?"

"Gah!" I complained. "You are much too smart for your own good Dib."

"Does that mean I can see it?" He asked eagerly. I was dying to give into those begging eyes but I knew it was a bad idea.

"No. And adorable canine faces don't work on me." A mechanical arm came and took the drawing into my PAK before another word could be said.

He made a pouty face. "I thought we were friends." He was trying to play my sympathies.

"We are!" I protested.

"Then let me see it!" he exclaimed, dropping the act.

"FINE!" I shouted. The metal arm came back out and threw the piece of paper at Dib and then I stormed out of the room, leaving him shocked at my attitude, but glad that he had gotten the picture.

* * *

I sat at my empty table, glaring at my bowl of soup. Disgusting, filthy Earth food that would burn me if I touched it. Almost everything liquid on this planet burned me. It wasn't even the hydrogen and oxygen mixture that harmed me. It was all the pollution in it that made it burn my skin. Irkens were naturally very clean creatures. Our skin repelled dirt and grime, but by sticking our bare flesh into a contaminated substance? Well of course it would burn!

So I narrowed my eyes more at the vile substance on my tray. Just then another tray smacked down next to me and another across from me. I looked up to see that Dib and Gaz had come to sit with me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused, but not rude.

"You wanted to be friends. Friends sit together." Dib said simply.

"I don't want to sit alone." Gaz said, not taking her eyes off the screen of her Game Slave.

I smiled just a little bit.

"Do you want your drawing back?" Dib asked suddenly.

"Yes." I said, not looking at him.

"Here." He handed it to me and I shoved it in my pocket this time. "It's cool. It looks almost exactly like me."

"Thanks." I said glancing at him. It was strange to have him being polite to me. I could tell it was awkward and difficult for him, but it made me happy none the less. He shifted in his seat and started eating for something to do. I picked up my spoon and stirred my soup carefully so as not to get any on me. While I stared into the acid I found myself looking into his happily instead of angrily.

* * *

Detention sucked. The only good thing about it was that I had Dib sitting right behind me to 'enjoy' the suckiness of it with me. I let my arms hang on either side of me as I laid my forehead on the smooth tree carcass. I found it strange that humans killed plants to make their furniture. Irkens used the elements to make their building materials so as not to waste or ruin any valuable resources. Why waste nature?

I stared at the desktop intimately until I felt a something slid down the collar of my shirt just a bit. I clutched at the back of my neck to seize the foreign object. When I had it in my hand I looked at it and realized it was just a folded piece of paper. I opened in and saw that it was a note from Dib. I smiled to myself and read.

_God this is so boring. I don't think I'll ever_ _be late again if it means having to sit through this torture._

I rolled my eyes at the word 'torture'. Yeah it sucked but I had seen humans do much worse to each other. Such as being drawn and quartered, slicing each other apart, rape. That last one made me shudder. I remembered the time that a group of young men had cornered me in an ally. They had started pulling at my uniform and jeering at me. One had successfully ripped away half of my shirt and another had reached for my pants when I had pulled out my spider legs. Each of them had gotten stabbed quickly and then I had run home. I also remembered breaking down with GIR holding me. I had been so terrified.

_Torture isn't quite the word I'd choose, but yes it is quite dull. Irkens had much more efficient punishments. _

I pretended to scratch the back of my neck and I dropped the note onto Dib's desk. There wasn't much need to be sneaky as the teacher was reading, but neither of us was one to take a risk of being obvious.

_Like what kind of punishments? _

I smirked. When and Irken was out of line he was whipped across the back. It sounded painful, but it was about as harsh as giving a human a good hard spanking.

_Oh, you wouldn't want to know. _

I tossed it behind me and glanced at the teacher. I think she had fallen asleep. I pulled a cord out of my PAK and put it under my wig. It was an ear bud so I could listen to music. I jiggled in my seat so that it would shuffle. I still could never understand why they had put the shake to shuffle feature in. It was so annoying.

_So when are you going to tell me what you're doing for the Talent Show?_

I shook my head. Hadn't I already told him he'd half to wait? Just as I was about to reply the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door with a hasty goodbye to Dib. I needed to get home and practice my act.

**AHAH! I particulary like this chapter because we get a little bit of Dib being nice and also we get a little more insight into Zim's head. 8D Reviews make me happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOO! Chapter 5! **

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews.**

I was running home at full speed when I was instantly flying, but it wasn't because of my amazing speed.

"AHHH!" I screamed when I tripped and flipped forward. My face ground against the sidewalk and I groaned.

"What is the meaning of this? Who tripped me?" I got up and looked around, but there was no one in sight.

"Huh… They must have run off." I said, refusing to admit that I may have just been clumsy. That was when I heard the pitiful mew. I looked down and saw one of the saddest things I've ever seen.

There was a tiny grey kitten on the sidewalk and it looked scared. It peeked up at me and mewed again, just before sneezing. I bit my lip and tried not to cry. I could see its little ribs and hip bones. I could tell it was homeless and my heart was just begging me to pick it up.

"No! You tripped me! I will not feel sorry for the Earth vermin that make people fall!" I said indignantly, pointing at it. It meowed again.

"Okay, fine. Just this once I will give in to the Earth creature." I picked up the tiny fur ball and held it close. It began purring and I smiled. I purred back, my throaty Irken purr and began to walk home, slower this time.

* * *

"Computer, keep the small feline in this room while I am practicing my act." I said and walked out of the room, pleased.

I had found a suitable box for the kitten to sleep in and some newspapers. Then the computer had run a scan to see if it had any diseases. Luckily it didn't. I also found that it was female. I had given it food and the dreaded water before leaving it to its own devices.

Walking over to my desk, I picked up my papers and cracked my knuckles before beginning. I took a deep breath and then felt something attack the back of my head.

"AHHHH!" I yelled, for the second time today.

"COMPUTER, GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" I screeched as something batted at my antennae and I ran in circles.

"Zim, if I must say it is just the small cat you brought home." The automated voice said.

I skidded to a halt, mid circle. I narrowed my eyes and plucked the furry animal off my head. It turned its little head and tried to whack its paw against my antennae again.

"You will be the death of me." I said sternly. First it had tripped me, then it had scared the living Irk out of me.

"GIR! I have a present for you!" I shouted.

"WHEEEEEHEHEHEEEEE!" screamed the little robot and he plopped down in front of me. "WHAT IS IT?"

"It's a Kit-"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"It's a Kit-"

"WHAT IS IT?"

"IT IS A KITTEN!" I yelled.

"Oooooo." GIR said, as I put the tiny purring ball in his arms.

"You have to be very soft with it. Don't hurt it or eat it, okay?" I asked.

"OKIE DOKIE!" He said, hopefully understanding. "COME ON KITTEH! LETS GO MAKE WAFFLES!" The kitten mewed and purred louder.

I shook my head and cleared my throat to try and practice once more.

* * *

I marched out the door and down the sidewalk to school. Tomorrow was Saturday, one of the Earth beings days of rest, and I planned on using it to practice. My act was practically all I thought about now, except for Dib. I made sure to make room for him in my head. I put my ear bud under my wig and jumped up and down, once again to shuffle.

"_I've got the magic in me,_

_Every time I touch that track it turns in to gold. _

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me._

_When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me." _

I sang along with the music and wiggled a little. Agh, my PAK shuffled again when I executed a particularly awesome sway to the side. Whatever, I liked this song too.

"_Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me__  
__I should think twice__  
__But left to my own devices__  
__I'm addicted, its a crisis!_

_My friends think I've gone crazy,_

_my judgment is getting kinda hazy__  
__My esteem is gonna be affected__  
__if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead_

_What you've got boy is hard to find__  
__I think about it all the time__  
__I'm all strung out, my heart is fried__  
__I just can't get you off my mind_

_Because your love your love__  
__your love is my drug__  
__Your love your love your love__  
__I said your love your love__  
__your love is my drug__  
__your love your love your love"_

"That has got to be the biggest iPod I ever seen." Said someone behind me.

"GAHHH!" I screamed. What with everyone scaring me lately? It was starting to get on my nerves. "DID YOU SEE ME? HOW LONG WERE YOU WATCHING?" I yelled, grabbing his collar and pulling his face close to mine.

"Just a few minutes! I swear!" He said. I looked into the persons face and realized it was Dib. I breathed out heavily and realized just how close his face was to mine. I swallowed and looked at his mouth. I shoved him away and shook myself. If I kept this up, I'd ruin everything.

"Don't you dare tell anyone that you saw me doing that." I muttered grumpily and stalked off towards the school.

"Hey wait up! Why are you so pissed off?" He asked.

"I don't like it when people hear me sing." I said angrily. Singing was something I did for myself and myself alone… with one exception.

"Oh… Why not? You were pretty good."

"I JUST DON'T. Thanks…" I hunched my shoulders and walked into the building. Just as my foot touched the tile it began to rain outside.

"Perfect timing." Dib said quietly.

* * *

The rest of the day went 'without a hitch' as the humans say. I was about to walk out of the school when a particularly loud clap of thunder reminded me it was raining. Dib stood next to me and looked out at the rain.

"I don't think it's going to stop for a while." He said.

"I suppose I will just have to wait in the library." I turned to go walk to the reading center when Dib grabbed my arm.

"You can borrow my jacket." He said in a rush. If I didn't know any better, I would say that the Dib was beginning to actually like me a little bit.

"I suppose." I said quietly. He took off his black trench coat and handed it to me. I wrapped it around me and over my head so that I wouldn't get any water on me. I walked down the steps cautiously and saw that Dib's coat was working. I looked next to me and he had stepped out in the rain. I frowned. I didn't want him to get sick.

"Won't you get sick without your jacket?" I asked.

"I'm fine, it's a warm rain."

I shrugged and began to walk home with Dib right next to me. We walked silently and after a moment or two Dib was soaked to the bone. I felt bad for him but I knew that it didn't hurt him like it hurt me, so instead I chose to be grateful. Why be sorry, when he had offered?

I had gotten to my house and Dib walked me right up to the door. I opened it and stepped inside for starting to take his coat off.

"No, keep it." He interrupted.

"But you'll be wet all the way home?" I asked, confused. As far as I knew, friends did not do this.

"I'm already soaked. Just give it back on Monday."

I smiled a little. "Thank you for your… chivalry, Diblet."

"You're welcome I guess." He scratched the back of his wet head. "See you Monday."

"Goodbye." I whispered and shut the door. I held the damp trench coat to my chest and inhaled. Thank god it's Friday.

**Awww, Dibbeh is starting to like Zim! XD EHehehehehehe. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heh, This chapter has a little Dibbeh thought for you!**

Dib's POV

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I was soaked to the bone and getting my bed wet as well but I couldn't find it in myself to care. My mind had one thing on it, but that one thing broke down into a million faucets.

Zim. The past two, or was it three, days he had been completely different towards me. It was almost like he had always been this way though, like maybe I was just too busy fighting him to notice. I was almost glad that I had a friend besides my little sister now, someone to talk to me without degrading everything I said. I had almost been glad to have detention with him. I felt around for the note we had passed in my pocket and then remembered it was in my trench coat pocket.

Gaz walked by my room, music blaring out of her headphones, which reminded me of Zim's singing. I had never known that he could sing, although I guess I had never bothered to find out either. Walking behind him and listening was one of the best choices I had made in a while. When he sang it was like magic. Zim's singing sounded better than the real song. When you heard it, you wanted to stop and stay for awhile, maybe even beg him to sing your favorite song for you.

I started to drift off to sleep and I couldn't help but reply the memory of his music in my mind.

* * *

Zim's POV

In the middle of practicing I sneezed and got all messed u1p. I don't even know how and I sneezed considering I don't have a nose. I was about to start over when a something cold and hard fell on my head.

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

"HITHERE! ME AND THE KITTEH ARE HUNGRY!" GIR screeched.

I sighed. Could I go one day without someone scaring the living hell out of me? Apparently not.

"Fine lets go get some tacos." I said and stepped into the elevator. Inside, I snuggled deeper into Dib's trench coat. It smelled just like him, no matter how cheesy that sounded. Upstairs I grabbed GIR's leash and attached it to the collar of his puppy costume. Metal arms came out and put on my disguise. I looked at the furry animal in GIR's arms and wondered if I should bring it. I shrugged and dragged GIR out the door. He wouldn't let it get away.

The sun was out now I and turned my face to the warmth it provided. There was a rainbow across the eastern part of the sky and I turned my head. On Irk we didn't have rainbows, probably because we didn't have rain. I debated with myself on whether the rainbows were worth the rain, it was ironic that it took acid to make something so pretty.

After about ten minutes of walking we reached the Crazy Taco. GIR squealed in delight and ran inside, yanking the leash out of my hand. I sighed and walked in after him. At the counter I ordered twenty large tacos and a plate of nachos. At the table GIR ate taco after taco, while I picked at the nachos. It was somewhat fascinating to watch him eat. He could eat a taco in two bites. Every now and then he gave a little piece of beef to the kitten to eat.

After a moment I looked over at the register. I was a bit surprised no one had kicked me out for bringing a dog and a cat into the restaurant. I shrugged and nuzzled down into Dib's coat again. I closed my eyes and thought about auditions. The more I practiced and the better I got the more I was positive I would succeed in getting in the show. I was running through my act in my head when someone interrupted.

"Zim? What are you doing here?" I turned around and saw Dib sitting with his sister eating a taco.

"GIR requested I get him and his pet food." I said simply. I was surprised that Dib was here, but happy none the less.

"Oh. Gaz wanted food too… What is GIR's pet?" He asked confused. I took the kitten that was sitting on the table and showed it to Dib.

"Oh, when did you get a cat?" His brow furrowed. I could practically hear him hoping that I wasn't planning on performing experiments on it. I scoffed in my head, as if I would do such a thing to a poor tiny creature.

"Yesterday." I was just peering over the edge of the booth and I think it was starting to creep dib out that he could only see my eyes and hair. I grinned evilly and decided to stay where it was hard to see me. But that plan was foiled when Dib got up and moved to sit next to me in my booth.

"HEY! I didn't invite you to sit with me." I pouted, mad that my plot had been ruined.

"Do I need to be invited?" He said leaning closer. I leaned back and he grinned impishly. "You're still wearing my coat."

I looked down at the black jacket. "No I'm not…"

"Oh really? Because that definitely looks like my trench coat."

I frowned. "I… erm… yeah it is." I admitted. I couldn't come up with a comeback when he was this close, making that funny face.

"Why are you still wearing it if it's not raining?" He looked like he knew the answer; he just wanted to make me say it. If I didn't know any better I would say that Dib was screwing with me.** (A/N Oh Zimmeh you wish Dib was screwing with you. XD IMMA DIRTY GIRL! XD)**

"IM DOOONE!" GIR yelled.

"Erm… I really must be going Dibbles, so…. BYE!" I took my chance and ducked under the table to escape, trench coat tail sailing behind me as I ran out the door with GIR and his cat.

**DAwwwwwww. Zimmeh likes wearing Dib's coat. And Dib seems to like that he's wearing it. ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I probably should have split this into two chapters because it's long but there just wasn't a good place to stop. Oh well, enjoy. :)**

I walked out the front door, a little sadly on my way to school. It was Monday which meant I had to give Dib his coat back. The corners of my mouth turned down and I snuggled into it for the last few minutes I would have it. I had considered cloning it and giving Dib a replication, but he was smart enough that he would probably figure it out.

I walked slowly, not caring if I was late and got detention. None the less within a few minutes I saw Dib ahead of me. When I caught up he smiled at me.

"Still wearing it?" He said, not even greeting me.

"Hmph." I said, shrugging out of it and pouting.

"Aww, if you really like it that much I guess you can give it back at the end of the day."

My face broke in to a wide grin and I pulled the jacket back to my chest. "Really?"

"Sure." He rolled his eyes. I slipped my arms back into the sleeves and pulled it tight around myself. Why was he being so nice to me? Well I wasn't going to question it.

The rest of the walk to school was quiet, with few words said between us. School came into sight and there wasn't anyone outside.

"Agh! We're late again!" I said, beginning to run towards the building.

"No we're not Zim, we're early." Dib said loudly.

"But there's no one here! We must be late." Crossing my arms, I said in defiance. I was right and Dib was wrong.

"It's only ten past seven. Everyone else will be here in the next twenty minutes or so." He walked over to sit on the steps of the building. I checked the time on my PAK secretly and saw that he was right. With a huff I sat down next to him.

"Oh don't pout because you aren't right." Dib teased, poking my in the ribs.

"I'll pout if I want to!" I 'hmphed' and looked away from him.

I knew I was being ridiculous, but I couldn't help it. I scooted away from Dib to the other side of the stairs but he just laughed and scooted right against me so I was trapped between him and the wall. For some reason this aggravated me. I liked Dib and he was flirting with me, but I knew he didn't like me. In fact he still probably hated me, he just was desperate for a friend. The more I thought about it the more irritated I got.

"Quit flirting with me Dib." I snapped.

"What?" He looked like I had shocked him.

"I SAID QUIT FLIRTING WITH ME! I DON"T WANT IT! JUST STOP!" It was a lie. I loved that he was paying attention to me the way I wanted. But it wasn't real.

"What are you talking about?" Dib looked at me like I was crazy.

"Quit letting me wear your jacket, don't tease me, quit touching me!" I yelled the last part when he grabbed my elbow. I took the trench coat off and shoved it at him. He took it and looked at it sadly

"I'm not flirting with you Zim… I'm sorry if you took it that way." He sounded upset.

"I… ahhh." I covered my face with my hands and started to shiver. The anger had faded along with the heat it had brought. I felt bad for yelling at Dib. It wasn't his fault that he had been a little overenthusiastic about having a friend, not his fault that perhaps I had taken advantage of it. I had probably just ruined everything right now too. I felt a few tears run down my cheeks and through my fingers.

"A-are you crying?" Dib whispered. I jumped. I thought he had left.

"No!" I said defensively, wiping away the wetness on my face.

"Yes you are." He grabbed both my shoulders firmly and I couldn't find it in myself to pull away. "I've never seen you cry before…" He whispered. "Your tears are blue."

I looked into his face. "Well I can't cry water, obviously."

"Point…" He said. His eyes were studying me and before I could stop him he licked one off my cheek.

"DIB!" I yelled. Why had he just licked me? It was weird, but in an odd way I liked it… just a little.

"Sorry! I wanted to know what they tasted like!" He said quickly. "It was an impulse."

"You are so weird." He really was. "What do they taste like anyways?" I had never tasted my own tears although I knew human tears were salty.

"Kind of… sweet. Like watered down jelly." I cocked my head.

"Jelly?" He must have been insane.

"Yes jelly. Grape jelly." He insisted.

"Very well." I nodded slowly. "Skool is starting soon, let us be going." There were students everywhere and I began to walk into the school with them. Dib followed after me quietly.

In class the teacher announced that we would be working in pairs today. Everyone started shouting and going crazy. I looked at Dib and waited. I wanted him to come over to me, so I didn't seem eager. Unfortunately he seemed to be thinking along the same lines and stared at me from across the room.

He lifted his hand and motioned for me to come over. I stood slowly and walked across the room, moving a desk right next to his so we could work. Sitting down, I traced the arch of Dib's back with my eyes. He hadn't put his trench coat back on and I could see almost every line of his body without it on. My breathing deepened and I swallowed.

"I already did this yesterday, do you want to copy?" He offered, breaking the trance.

"My computer did it for me." I said. Computer did all my homework.

"So I guess we just have free time till lunch." He said putting away his finished assignment.

I was ignoring his talk as my eyes were drawn back to the curves of his body. My mind started out sweet, but grew more perverse as I stared. Soon I was thinking about Dib screwing me into the wall. I looked away blushing.

When I glanced back at him he was just twiddling his thumbs with his head leaned back staring at the ceiling. I noticed his hair scythe swinging back and forth a bit, touching the desk behind him.

I grabbed it and pulled it close.

"OWCH! ZIM!" He yelled in protest, but I pretended not to hear and examined the lock of hair.

"What is the purpose of this sticky-outy thingy? What use does it serve?" I questioned. Dib was thrashing around trying to make me let go. I released the hair and he pulled away. I scrambled on to his desk and kneeled to look at the bent piece. I swatted at it with my hand and giggled.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked looking up at me.

"I am playing with your antenna." I said and leaned forward to look at it again. I poked it then I proceeded to pull the tip in my mouth and nibble it.

"Nmmm nom nom…" I said.

"Are you chewing my hair?" He pulled his head back.

The piece of hair fell out of my mouth and reached out and pulled it back to me. I held it to my chest and Dib was shaking his head against my stomach.

"So what is the purpose of this thing?" I asked cuddling it. It was soft like the little kitten. I nuzzled my face into it and then let go of it.

"There isn't a purpose. It just is." He said. "Why does it fascinate you so much?"

"I want it. It's much too nice for you to have it. I'm going to take it." I gave it a tug.

"OW! You can't just TAKE my hair! It's attached to me!" He protested.

"I can and I will. Now how do I unattach it?" I demanded.

"I'm not telling you! It's mine!" The Dib crossed his arms and pulled his hair out of my grasp.

I glared and him and sat on my heels. "But I WANT it." I whined.

He frowned. "You can play with it, but it STAYS ON MY HEAD." By now several people were looking at us argue. I tapped my chin and looked at the black piece of hair sway. I whapped at it and smiled. I put my feet on the chair on either side of Dib and played with the bouncy piece of hair happily.

* * *

Dib's POV

I tried to slow my breathing. Zim was playing with my hair innocently, but I couldn't help but notice how he was sitting. He butt was on the edge of my desk and he had a leather booted foot on either side of me. When I looked straight ahead my gaze was greeted by the flat expanse of his stomach. I swallowed. If he moved forward off the desk he'd practically be straddling me. Okay, there was no practically about it, he would be. As he fought ferociously with my hair I noticed people were staring at us. I couldn't help but blush brightly.

I kept telling myself that Zim was just my friend and I had no attraction for him but when he was sitting like this I couldn't help the dirty thoughts that were entering my mind. I wanted to roughly grab his waist, I wanted to yank him forward so that he fell into my lap, I wanted to press my lips to his and feel that ridged tongue on mine… Wait what was that last one?

I took a deep breath and licked my lips. He twisted his slender body and peered into my face.

"Why are you red Dib thing? You are normally pink. Are you dying?" He asked curiously.

"No, I'm blushing…" I mumbled. All of sudden I heard a 'AGH!' from Zim and someone laughing a throaty chuckle.

Zim was in my lap with his hands tangled in the hair he had just been playing with, wide eyed. His face was inches from mine and somehow I had my hands heavily pressed on his hips.

"Hahaha fags!" said a deep voice. Zim gulped and backed off of me slowly.

I looked behind him to see Thor laughing at us. He must have shoved Zim into my lap. I glared at him and stood up. I was taller that Thor, but he had a lot more muscle. I towered above him, rising to my full six feet and glared at him.

"Get the hell away from us." I stepped in front of my desk that Zim was curled up in a silent, shocked ball.

"Haha, you should be thanking me you fagget." He sniggered. I pulled my arm back to punch him and the lunch bell rang, saving his ass. He strutted from the room while I stood there and fumed.

"I-I'm sorry Dib. I d-didn't mean to fall." Zim whispered.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. I wasn't mad at him, it wasn't his fault. "You didn't do anything wrong Zim, it was Thor's fault." I said and looked back at him. He looked tiny when he curled in on himself like that.

His wide eyes were watching me and I knew he was thinking about something but I didn't ask.

"Come on. Let's go eat." I said and walked out of the room without checking to see if he followed me.

**XD I love how the romance is developing. I particularity like the way Zim's face looked in my mind when he was in Dib's lap. I can just picture his hands in Dib's hair and his shocked face. XD ITS SO DARN ADORABLE! Writing Chapter 8 as we speak...**


	8. Chapter 8

**IM ON A ROLL TODAY, I might even get another chapter posted after this. :D WEE!**

Zim's POV

I was silent as I followed behind Dib to the cafeteria. I didn't want to say anything about what had just happened but it was all I could think about. I was a little bit sad that Dib was so upset over it. Was he really that averse to having me touch him?

In truth I was actually not sorry that I had fell in to his lap; contraire, I had enjoyed it a lot. I was still turned on from having his face that close to mine, from my hands being tangled in his hair and feeling his hands on my bony hips. I almost regretted pulling away. What if I had instead moved closer? Wrapped my legs more tightly around him, fisted my hands in his hair, and pressed my lips to his? He probably would have been disgusted. I ignored the tears in my eyes and sat down at my table without getting food. Gaz was already there playing her game.

"What's with you?" She asked, not looking away from the screen.

"Nothing." I grumbled.

"If you have something to say you better say it quick before Dib comes back with his food." She paused the game and eyed me.

Could I trust her? "Thor pushed me into Dib's lap and Dib got angry at him but I liked it. I like Dib. I love him." I whispered to her quickly. She opened her eyes, intrigued and leaned forward.

"You have a crush on my brother?" She asked with the tiniest smile. "Are you kidding?"

"A bit more than a crush." I said, still quiet. "I'm completely in love with him."

"For how long?" She inquired.

"Months." It was true. At first I had just been admiring Dib's character, but slowly it had grown into something more.

"So what are you going to do about it?" She seemed genuinely interested.

"Promise you won't tell anybody?" I asked.

"Promise, cross my heart." She drew an invisible 'x' over her chest.

I told her quickly about my plan for the Talent Show and she laughed.

"I wonder what he'll think when he sees you…" I was surprised to see the Dib's Sibling-unit so nice and friendly, but I enjoyed it. I suppose it must get tiring to be mean all the time.

"Here he comes." I said, looking over her shoulder.

She smirked and went back to her game. Dib set his tray down next to me and began to eat his food grouchily. I played with the tip of my glove calmly as he chewed loudly.

"What's up?" He asked, when I didn't greet him.

"Oh, nothing…" I said much too innocently.

"Okay, seriously. What's up? What's going on?"

"I said nothing and that's the only answer you'll get from me." I lifted my chin defiantly and ran a hand through my hair.

He sighed and shook his head. "So are you still auditioning for the Talent Show?"

"Of course." I went back to picking at my glove. Why would I have changed my mind?

"Can I know what you're doing?" He said leaning his head down to look at my face.

I glared at him and stood up. He could be so nosy and persistent. "Quit asking me." I said rudely. "I already told you it was a surprise, so quit trying to ruin my surprise!" I began to walk away and he caught me around the elbow.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm just curious okay? The anticipation is EATING me." He said, teasing.

"There is nothing eating you Dib thing, except for perhaps a few fleas." I teased back.

"I don't have fleas…" He grumbled.

"You said the same thing about your big head." I laughed and pulled my elbow out of his hand. He had still been holding it and when he started to caress it with his thumb I had felt the same irritation as earlier. I like the flirting, yet at the same time I despised it.

"At least I'm not a green little plant." He smirked.

"Hmph. If I was any of your smelly Earth plants I would be a beautiful red and green rose." I said, pretending to admire my non-existent nails.

Dib looked at the floor. "I don't doubt that." He whispered wistfully, barely audible.

"What was that?" I asked, pleased that he had agreed with me.

"Nothing." He said smiling up at me.

"Fine, keep your admirations of Zim to yourself. I already know that you adore me." I turned and walked away swinging my hips, leaving him to wonder if I was right.

I sat on the couch with GIR and the kitten watching some silly cartoon. It was called "Spongebob" and it was about a yellow sponge who lived in the ocean with several other creatures. It was very ridiculous, yet oddly entertaining. I was laughing at a particularly funny thing they had said on the show when I felt claws digging into my lap.

"Ahhhhh." I moaned quietly in pain. The kitten was kneading its claws into my thighs and it hurt. "Get off me you little mongrel." I whispered.

"YOU SHOULD NAME IT!" GIR's grating voice sounded.

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said cutely, sticking his tongue out the side of his mouth.

I looked into the kitten's face and thought.

"Dibbette." I said softly.

At that moment my cell phone vibrated. I looked at the little device on the couch curiously. I had bought it several months ago so that I could call GIR when he didn't answer the call from my PAK. No one except for GIR had ever called or messaged me so I was surprised. I picked up the flippy device and opened it. It read, "**ONE NEW MESSAGE**" I clicked open and read it.

**Hey, what's up?**

I cocked my head and replyed.

**Who is this?**

A moment later my phone buzzed again.

**It's Dib. So what's up?**

**Zim: I'm watching TV with GIR and the kitten.**

**Dib: I'm watching TV 2. Mysterious Mysteries, u? **

**Zim: Spongebob…**

**Dib: Lol. So do u want to um? Like hang out this weekend? **

Was Dib asking me out on a date? No, he must just want to hang out as friends.

**Zim: What did you have in mind?**

**Dib: I was thinking we could go 2 the arcade or maybe the mall. **

**Zim: I'll think about it, but it sounds like fun.**

**Dib: Sweet :D So when are auditions? **

**Zim: Thursday, why?**

**Dib: I was thinking I'd com c u try out if I can.**

**Zim: You're not allowed and even if you were I wouldn't let you anyways! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A SURPRISE. You can wait till Friday to see me perform. **

**Dib: :( Fine, b that way. **

**Zim: I will. So NYAH.**

**Dib: *rolls eyes* I wish I had someone 2 hang out with. **

Dib's POV : I say I wish I had someone to hang out with, but what I really mean is I wish he was here for me to hang out with Back to Zim's POV

**Zim: Do you not have a sibling-unit and parent-units?**

**Dib: I have a sister and a dad if that's what u mean. But Gaz doesn't want 2 hang out with me and my dad is always busy.**

**Zim: Don't you have a mother?**

**Dib: …She died.**

I looked at the text Dib…

**Zim: I'm sorry… :( **

**Dib: It's fine…**

**Zim: Do you want to talk about it, or would you rather change the subject?**

**Dib: I'll talk. She died when I was 5 and Gaz was 4. My dad was working with some chemicals in the lab and she knocked over one and the whole thing blew up. Dad made it out fine, but mom didn't survive.**

**Zim: dib… That's awful. I am so sorry.**

I really was.

**Dib: Yeah… Listen I'm sorry we used to fight so much. Ur really not that bad.**

**Zim: Thanks. :) **

**Dib: Ur welcome. I g2g. Good night. :)**

**Zim: Goodnight.**

I smiled. That night I read ourconversation again and again.

**I read my text conversations over and over again too. :) Reviews make me SUPER happy! :D and they make me write faster!**


	9. Chapter 9

**:D ANOTHER CHAPTER! and I'm working on the next one! IM OBESSESSED! YAY!**

I opened my eyes dreamily and sighed with content. My back cracked when I stretched. I felt more well rested than I had in a long time. I smiled and checked the time on my PAK. It was noon. Mmm that's nice…

NOON? I jumped out of bed and started yanking off my pajamas and into my invader uniform. Running down the stairs two at a time and shoving my wig and contacts on hastily and I sprinted out the door towards school. Soon the building came in to sight. I dashed in and found my classroom. When I opened the door, frazzled everyone looked at me. I heard them all start whispering. I straightened my wig and sat down in my seat, ignoring them. I glanced across the room to see Dib staring at me. All of a sudden I felt very self conscious. I probably looked like crap from getting ready so quickly… not that I looked very good anyways; I tacked on as an afterthought.

I frowned at my desk as the teacher glared at me in disapproval for interrupting her class. Ten minutes my shoulder I looked up to see and angry Dib.

"Where were you all morning?" He demanded.

My eyes widened. "I slept in."

"And you just left me here all by myself?" He said attempting to make me feel bad.

"It was an accident." I whispered looking away.

"Aww, don't get all upset now." He pulled me into a hug and I froze. "I was just messing with you."

His strong arms around me and his head above mine made me feel dizzy. He let me go and I realized I had been holding my breath. I gasped and backed a few steps away. It wasn't healthy for him to have this effect on me. He tilted his head at me.

"How come you get so breathless when I touch you?" He asked.

So he had noticed. "Y-you just surprise me."

I still felt the heat from his body on mine and I felt my pants get a little tight. My mind flashed with images of Dib shoving me against the wall, crushing his lips to mine, whispering in my ear 'I am in control Zim, I can do whatever I want with you' I could see him pinning my hands above my head, licking my neck.

I blushed and ran out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" He yelled after me. I rushed into the boys bathroom and locked myself in the farthest stall. I yanked down my pants and stared and myself. I was completely hard and my head was full of lusty thoughts. I poked it and it bobbed almost comically. I felt my face turn a darker green. There were two ways to deal with this; Either I could distract myself until the erection went away or I could pleasure myself until I was satisfied. The latter option was more tempting so I took it. I filled my thoughts with every perverse thing I could of Dib and I began to pump myself mercilessly. It felt so good and I went faster rotating my hips. Soon my back arched and I let out a moan as I spilled on to my hand and the floor. I blushed even though I was alone and cleaned up the mess with a wad of toilet paper. Wiping my hands on more then I flushed it all down the toilet. I walked out of the bathroom feeling a little awkward but a lot less horny.

I peeked into the cafeteria and saw that it was still full. I walked over to my table where Dib and Gaz sat eating. I sat down next to Dib and shifted a little uncomfortable in my seat.

Dib looked at me. "Why are you flushed and why did you ditch me?" I looked at the table silently.

"It's nothing." I whispered. Dib really didn't need the details of how a simple hug had made me need to go jack off.

He raised an eyebrow skeptically and went back to eating. The rest of the day was quiet between us and it made me a little sad.

* * *

I was walking down the side walk after school, planning on practicing my act when I got home, when someone yelled at me.

"Hey little green girl, wanna go for a ride?" I ignored it, they weren't talking to me. I was male.

"Hey missy! I'm talkin' to you!" I turned around to see a burly man in his early twenties looking me up and down.

"Are you speaking to me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you in the pink dress." I scoffed.

"It's not a dress. It's a uniform. And I'm not a female." I said narrowing my eyes at his rude behavior.

"Sure looks like a dress to me. Now how about that ride?" He said smarmily.

"No thank you." I hissed coldly. I spun on my head to leave when someone roughly grabbed my arm.

"HEY! LET GO OF M-" My voice was cut off my a hand coving my mouth. The man had wrapped a thick arm around me and pulled me against him. He looked both ways before dragging me into an ally. A chill of terror washed through me as I realized his intent. I wriggled with all my strength but it wasn't enough. I thrashed my legs and caught him in the thigh. He grunted and smashed me against a wall.

"You're a tough little bitch." He said. I whimpered in response.

I felt him grab at my waist band and roughly pull my tight black pants down. I failed about more vigorously and tears began to stream down my cheeks. He started groping me and I whined. This was so wrong. That's when I heard a voice that stopped my heart.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off him now." The voice was quiet but that made it all the more deadly.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't pretty boy?" The man sneered.

I tried to turn my head but I couldn't. I felt the man tense though.

"Hey man, I don't want any trouble." He said dropping me. I skittered away and grabbed on to the legs of my savior.

"Obviously you didn't realize you messed with the wrong guy." I heard a gun cock and I looked up. Dib had a gun aimed and ready to shoot at the man who had tried to rape me. "Get out of here before I blow your head into oblivion." Dib spat. The man ran down the alley and turned the corner. Dib lowered the gun and put it in his pocket, then looked down at me. I was still clinging to his leg and I didn't know if I could move.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Dib whispered, bending down to look into my eyes.

I looked at him and shook my head slowly. Tears began to stream out of my eyes and I began to breakdown. Dib picked me up under the armpits and held me to his chest. I sat in his lap and clutched him to me sobbing into his shirt. I nuzzled my head under his chin, soaking his t-shirt with my blue jelly flavored tears. After a few minutes the tears slowed and I realized my pants were still around d my ankles. I blushed and held myself closer to Dib. I didn't want to let him go, but at the same time the embarrassment was really starting to get to me.

I moved away and Dib looked hurt until he realized that I was pulling up my pants. He looked away. When I had them up I crawled back into his lap and curled up. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. There wasn't anything romantic about it. I just needed comfort and Dib willing gave it to me, completely and wholly.

**this is one of my favorite chapters. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Chapter 10 is up! :) **

**Btw a thanks to ****Invader Nav, Invader Ang, Darkdagers, Naomi and anyone else who has left a review. **

After an hour or so Dib pulled back a little to look at me.

"Do you want me to take you home now?" He whispered.

I nodded like a small child. He stood and picked me up in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hid my face in shoulder. I could feel his pounding heartbeat and if comforted me a little bit. Dib really was my hero and I liked that. If he hadn't come along I would have lost my virginity to that monster and I would have never been the same. Not that I probably could be now.

I don't know how Dib opened the door without putting me down but he managed. He stood in my living room holding me, not sure whether to stay like that or try and set me down. I clung to him tighter and he moved to go sit on the couch. He sank into the cushions and let me cuddle close to him. I closed my eyes and tried to think of nothing. Soon my antennae started to itch though. I pulled away a little so that I could take the wig off and throw it to the floor. I did the same with my contacts before putting my chin back under Dib's head. I could tell he was starting to feel a little awkward.

"Do you need to leave?" I asked.

"No…" He said in a voice that meant yes. I tried to move away so he could get up but he held me tighter so I couldn't.

"Zim, I'm here for you as long as you need me. I don't want to leave you alone with what almost just happened to you." He said sternly.

I felt grateful that he was being so kind but I knew that he couldn't just sit here and hold me all afternoon. Besides I actually felt better now that I was in the familiarity of my own home.

"No Dib, you have somewhere you need to be. Go, I'll be fine." I said pushing him away gently.

"Are you sure?" He asked worried.

"Positive."

"Okay… I'm sorry but Gaz will kill me if I'm late to family night."Dib really was a kind person. I oculd tell he was scared to leave me alone. "Text me later, okay?"

"I will. Now go so your scary sibling won't beat you." He squeezed me tightly then left.

I watched the door for a moment before going down to the lab. No matter what had happened I still had an act to practice.

* * *

I got ready for school the next morning slowly. When I stepped out of my house I had a can of pepper spray in my hand ready for any attackers. I was wary as I walked down the sidewalk, but soon enough I had caught up with Dib. I put the pepper spray in my PAK and started walking beside him.

"Hello Dibbles." I said cheerfully. I was mostly recovered from what had happened yesterday. GIR had fed me waffles and read me a bedtime story when I told him what had happened. It was cute how he tried to make me feel better. I had slept with him in my arms last night and pretended he was Dib.

"Hey, are you still feeling okay?" He asked concerned.

"I am fine Dib." I said drawing out the word fine.

"I'm just making sure okay? What happened to you was pretty scary."

I scoffed. "ZIM is a amazing and is not a scared of ANYTHING."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. You're a really bad liar you know."

"NONSENSE! I AM A VERY GOOD LIAR! A BETTER ONE THAN YOOOOU, I SHOULD SAY!" I pointed an accusing finger at him. Then I realized I had just admitted to lying. "You suck, Dib." Pouting, I looked away from him.

"It's not my fault you fall for the tricks." He shrugged smugly.

I growled and walked up the stone steps, making a point to stomp. At my locker I slammed the door viciously. All the while Dib watched gleefully that he had elicited such anger in me, which only fueled the fury more. By the time I was in my desk I was breathing through clenched teeth. Dib took the empty seat behind me much to my surprise. I was distracted from my anger momentarily as I questioned him.

"Why are you not sitting in your usual seat, Dib-thing?" I asked when I turned around in my seat.

"Why do you care where I sit?" I could tell by his tone he knew something.

"What do you know?" I demanded grabbing the collar of his coat and pulling him across the desk.

He seemed taken aback by being pulled so roughly but he just grinned. "Only what you've been telling me."

* * *

Dib's POV

I stared into Zim's fake indigo eyes and smiled devilishly. He was accusing me of knowing something and I could see that he was terrified. I didn't know anything, but I thought that if I pretended I did he might let something slip.

"And what do you mean by that, Dib-WORM?" He emphasized the insult and my smile grew more wicked.

"It's everything you do." I said, hoping that it made sense with what he was thinking. "The way you talk to me, act." I was lying through my teeth with this and I knew if I said anything wrong Zim would pounce on my like a cat on a mouse and point out my lies.

His mouth turned into a little 'o'. "A-are you upset?" He asked cautiously.

"Why would I be? I mean it's not bad." I said, going with it. I was utterly confused and he hadn't given away ANYHTING.

"You're not?" His face broke into a wide grin. "So, what do you think?" He asked nervously.

"I think it's great." I smiled back at him widely.

He looked like he might explode he was so happy. He leaned forward and closed his eyes. His lips were puckered.

"What are you doing?" I asked pushing him away by his shoulders.

"I-I… you j-just said…" He looked confused and hurt. Then realization dawned on his face. He stood up in the middle of the classroom and glared at me coldly. If looks could kill…

"You don't know anything. You lied to me." He said quietly. It was worse than if he had yelled. Everyone in the classroom was staring at us silently.

"Zim… I was confused, I was trying to figure out what you meant… I'm sorry." I whispered. I still didn't understand what he had been saying.

Zim shook his head and left the room. As he passed through the door I swear I saw his face soaked in tears.

* * *

Zim's POV

He lied… He was just so thick, He'd never understand. I hugged myself tightly and leaned against the cold lockers.

Never

**OOOH THE DRAMA! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**:D Wheeee! This chapter is really short and pretty much a filler but get over it, because the next chapter is Zim's act! XD XD XD**

I once again found myself glaring into my food. Today it was an unidentifiable mush. I stabbed it with a spork and pretended it was Dib's face. I felt a grim satisfaction from the violence and impaled the mystery food again and again. I smirked bitterly at the mutilated food on my plate. I wish I could do that to Dib's head, but I knew that if I did I would regret it later. I still loved him but Irk was I PISSED.

He had lied to me so blatantly just to try and get information. I had almost revealed that I wanted him. Yet even though the boy was extraordinarily smart he had not understood my actions. Sometimes I questioned his common sense. I wiped my spork off with a napkin and was going to set it on my tray when a certain someone came to sit down by me. I looked up at him with a harsh glare and stabbed him in the abdomen with my spork.

"YEOUCH!" Dib yelled. "What was that for?"

"If you think you are sitting with me today Dib-thing you are sadly mistaken." I hissed. Gaz sat down across from me, but I didn't care. She hadn't done anything to me yet.

"I told you I was sorry." He whined, looking away. "And that really hurt."

"Words mean nothing to me." I lied. Words meant a lot to me. "And it hurt when I discovered you were lying to me." I knew I was making him feel guilty inside by his expression. Dib was an open book.

"Fine… What do you want me to do?" He said grouchily.

"I'm not just going to give you the answer. Figure it out." I had no idea what I wanted him to do. Really I didn't want anything. I just wanted to stop feeling bad about him lying to me. Dib set his tray on the table and got down on his knees. Clasping his hands together and looking up at me a heartbroken expression he began to beg.

"Please Zim!" He implored. "I'm so sorry I lied to you. I really am." He continued telling me how sorry he was. It was somewhat comical, yet at the same time I knew he really was sorry for lying. He was just a curious human after all.

"The amazing Zim has decided to forgive you for your lies and will not invoke his insidious wrath upon you." I smiled. "Now come sit by me Dib and enjoy you foodenings." He got up off the floor grinning and sat a little bit too close to me. I enjoyed it immensely and continued stabbing my food.

* * *

I watched the clock excitedly, kicking my boots against the basket of my desk. Three… Two… One! YES! I rushed eagerly out of the room towards the gym. It was audition time and I was ecstatic. Running down the hall, I skidded to a stop in front of the gym door and yanked on the handle.

"Rrr, RAH! GRRR! IT WON'T OPEN!" I yelled pulling on the handle harder. I put a foot on the wall on either side of the door and pulled with all my might. A small freshman girl with a violin was watching me intently. I leaned my head back without letting go and she smiled.

"It's push, not pull." She said sweetly.

I got down and pushed on the door and it opened easily.

"Erm… I knew that! I'm just… dramatic." I said before dashing in.

I looked around warily and saw three teachers sitting in the bleachers, each with a clipboard. There was a microphone in the middle of the gym. I walked over to it cautiously. I wasn't used to having an audience.

"And what is your name?" One of the female teachers asked kindly.

"Zim…" I said into the microphone. It echoed loudly and I cracked a small smile.

"Begin whenever you're ready, dear." She smiled and nodded. The other teachers smiled and nodded to.

I took a deep breath and began.

* * *

"YESSSSS!" I yelled running down the hall with the piece of paper in my hand. I had gotten in the Talent Show and my act would be last. This is exactly what I had wanted. I didn't want to be last because I was nervous though, it was for dramatic effect. Dancing down the hall I shouted my victory.

"VICTORY FOR ZIIIIIIM!" I shouted running down the steps and tripping over something.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled, but luckily I landed in a convenient patch of grass.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I didn't think you were going to trip over me." I head Dib call. He must have been waiting.

"I'm fine, Dib. The awesomeness that is Zim is fine." I said dusting off my uniform.

"Oh… How'd the audition go?" He asked curiously. I grinned excitement renewed.

"I got in! VICTORY FOR ZIM!" I yelled again.

"That's great!" He said enthusiastically. "What part of the show are you in?"

"I'm last." I declared happily. I was glad Dib had waited for me, it was not something that I had been expecting.

"Last?" He asked confused?

"Yes, Dib. LAST. The show is tomorrow morning, so I guess you don't have much longer to wait." I smiled and left him there confused, once more.

At the door to my house I saw a package and I squealed excitedly. I picked it up and ran inside. Slicing open the box I saw my costume for tomorrow.

"Oooooooo." GIR said. "YOU'RE GONNA BE A HOTTIE!"

I laughed and stripped to try it on. I smiled at the effect it had. I did look hot. _Tomorrow it will all change. _I thought. _Tomorrow all hell may break loose._

**I am aware that I said there would be more auditions on Friday, but I don't care. It messes with the story so the Talent Show is on Friday. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**:D ZIM'S ACT! :D**

**http:/www (DOT) yumdrop (DOT) com/i/360x540/Y301045 (DOT) jpg Zim's costume.  
**

Dib's POV

Our class was the only one walking down the hallway in single file. I felt stupid, not talking while the entire school shouted in the halls but Ms. Bitters was watching us like a hawk. As we reached the doors of the auditorium and filed in to sit in the plastic chairs, I wondered what Zim was doing in the Talent Show. He hadn't told a soul as far I knew and it was killing me that I didn't know.

I threw myself in my chair and stared at the stage impatiently. I crossed my arms and slouched. After a few minutes I began to tap my foot too, to the annoyance of the people around me. Not like I cared though, they had no sympathy for me. Why should I have any for them?

Just as I was about to go insane the lights dimmed and the student council president stepped on to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are proud to present our Hi Skool Talent Show!" She squeaked joyfully.

I sat through torture as she listed the acts and remembered Zim would be last. I heaved a sigh and settled in for the long program. The first act was some freshman playing the violin. She was pretty good, but I was too bored and frustrated to care. The next few acts were just as horrible to sit through and with each one the anticipation became worse and worse.

At last there were only two acts and then it was Zim. Some kid danced around with a yoyo and got some meager applause and then a guy played piano. I leaned forward in my chair and watched the stage intently as the girl announced that Zim was next.

As she walked off stage a small green person walked on and grabbed the microphone stand. It was Zim and he looked different. His hair was spiked out and he was wearing a pink plaid skirt and a black long sleeved sweater that came halfway down his ribs. I gulped as I looked at the long, flat expanse of green stomach, the places where you could see the muscles and his bony hips. Zim began to swing those hips back and forth to the music that began to play and my jaw dropped in shock. He looked right into my eyes and smiled as he belted it out better than even Britney could have.

_Oh baby, baby__  
__Oh baby, baby__  
__Oh baby, baby__  
__How was I supposed to know__  
__That something wasn't right here__  
__Oh baby baby__  
__I shouldn't have let you go__  
__And now you're out of sight, yeah__  
__Show me, how you want it to be__  
__Tell me baby__  
__'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

I watched in awe as his voice rang out through the hall. Everyone was dead silent, not that you would have been able to hear them over the blaring music and Zim's wonderful voice. His swinging hips and wild look had caught me and his amazing voice had mesmerized me.

_My loneliness is killing me__  
__I must confess, I still believe__  
__When I'm not with you I lose my mind__  
__Give me a sign__  
__Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby__  
__The reason I breathe is you__  
__Boy you got me blinded__  
__Oh baby, baby__  
__There's nothing that I wouldn't do__  
__That's not the way I planned it__  
__Show me, how you want it to be__  
__Tell me baby__  
__'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

While he sang I loved that he was staring straight into my eyes_. _I closed my mouth, because my jaw had dropped. He was singing for me and I knew it. Not anyone else in this crowd, just me.

_My loneliness is killing me__  
__I must confess, I still believe__  
__When I'm not with you I lose my mind__  
__Give me a sign__  
__Hit me baby one more time_

_Oh baby, baby__  
__Oh baby, baby__  
__Ah, yeah, yeah__  
__Oh baby, baby__  
__How was I supposed to know__  
__Oh pretty baby__  
__I shouldn't have let you go__  
__I must confess, that my loneliness__  
__Is killing me now__  
__Don't you know I still believe__  
__That you will be here__  
__And give me a sign__  
__Hit me baby one more time_

I shook my head, still amazed. Just as he began the final chorus he pointed straight at me.

_My loneliness is killing me__  
__I must confess, I still believe__  
__When I'm not with you I lose my mind__  
__Give me a sign__  
__Hit me baby one more time_

_I must confess that my loneliness__  
__Is killing me now__  
__Don't you know I still believe__  
__That you will be here__  
__And give me a sign__  
__Hit me baby one more time__!_

On the last line he put his fist to his chest grinned at me then walked off stage. The second he was out of sight everyone stood and applauded like crazy. I just sat in awe and confusion. I think Zim had been trying to tell me something… and I think I knew what it was.

I stood and pushed my way through the crowd and stumbled onto the stage. I ran over to the side curtain and saw Zim standing there talking to the teacher who was telling him how wonderful he had done. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him around to face me.

He looked shocked and happy and scared at the same time.

"Were you singing to me? Did that mean something?" I almost shouted in his face.

He nodded.

"You love me and all you want is a chance…" I said looking into the fake indigo eyes.

He smiled and stood up on his tiptoes to press his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him back sweetly.

He pulled back and smiled that perfect smile and I knew that for once school had actually taught me something. A cheesy song with a hot costume and a whole lot of love can change your life.

**I picked this for Zim's choice of song because it actually seemed to work. I can picture them fist-fighting and Zim thinking "Hit me again, just so i can feel you touch me." CHEESY, I know but LOL. Next chap is the epilogue. **


	13. Epilouge

**Yes it is short. But very sweet and fluffy. :)**

Dib's POV

Tossing and turning in bed I just couldn't get to sleep. It wasn't that the bed wasn't comfortable or that I wasn't tired, I just couldn't sleep. I rolled on to my back and sighed. Just then the door opened a crack and Zim was there.

"Why are you not sleeping, Dibbles?" He asked.

"I am sleeping." I lied very obviously.

"You are not. Why?" He asked again.

"I don't know. I just can't"

He smirked and walked over to the bed. Crawling into bed with me I wrapped my arms around him and nuzzled my face into his uniform. He leaned back against the head board and stroked my hair and face.

"And what would you propose I do about it?" He asked, spacing out.

"Sing to me, please." I begged, clutching him closer.

"Anything."

He looked into my eyes and I could see in the crimson that he would give in.

_Lucky you were born that far away so__  
__We could both make fun of distance__  
__Lucky that I love a foreign land for__  
__The lucky fact of your existence_

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely__  
__To count the freckles on your body__  
__Never could imagine there were only__  
__Ten Million ways to love somebody_

I nuzzled his chest again and closed my eyes. It was working, in the safety of his arms, his sweet scent, the music of his voice, I was starting to feel sleepy.

_Whenever, wherever__  
__We're meant to be together__  
__I'll be there and you'll be near__  
__And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder__  
__You'll never have to wonder__  
__We can always play by ear__  
__But that's the deal my dear_

Zim's POV

_Lucky that my lips not only mumble__  
__They spill kisses like a fountain__  
__Lucky that my breasts are small and humble__  
__So you don't confuse them with mountains__  
__Lucky I have strong legs like my mother__  
__To run for cover when I need it__  
__And these two eyes that for no other__  
__The day you leave will cry a river_

I sang softly to the raven haired boy in my arms. His one long scythe hair brushed the underside of my chin. I lay my cheek on its soft fuzzyness.

_Whenever, wherever__  
__We're meant to be together__  
__I'll be there and you'll be near__  
__And that's the deal my dear_

_Thereover, hereunder__  
__You've got me head over heels__  
__There's nothing left to fear__  
__If you really feel the way I feel__._

I kissed the top of Dib's sleeping head before resting my head to sleep too. This was the perfect moment. Thank Irk it was mine._  
_

**END. 3 Song was "Whereever, Whenever" by Shakira.**


End file.
